Star Wars Chaos
by AlternateProductions
Summary: A young force-user begins his journey into the dark side to unlock his true power. Little does he, or anyone else, know that his journey will change the fate of the galaxy forever... M for violence, sex, insanity, some rape here and there, and some messed up language. Enjoy. See profile for alternate timeline.


**Alright. So this is a story that takes place in a alternate universe of Star Wars. The link to the timeline I am using is on my profile page so you know exactly what is happening. I'd like to thank the respected owners for allowing me to use their characters and stories to help shape this. The only character I own is Onyx. All other major characters were created by other writers and I thank you other writers. Also thank you Bioware for Revan and HK, who appear in the story way later on. Anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Star Wars  
Chaos**

**Two hundred years after a mysterious plague known as the Gulag Virus, the galaxy has entered a new age called Chaos. The GalacticRepublic struggles to rebuild what was lost during the plague, the Sith Empire wars against the Mandalorians, and the many other factions begin their treks to spread throughout the galaxy.**

**Among the chaos, a young force user, destined for the Dark Side of the Force, arrives on the sith home of Korriban. There he will start his search for power and control.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**_Korriban  
Valley of the Sith Lords_**

Korriban was a barren wasteland. The home world of the sith wasn't something special. Just a world filled with ruins, dust, and sand. The Valley of the Dark Lords had more ruins then anywhere on the planet. It was filled with the tombs of fallen sith masters. Though that didn't change anything, there were many dangers within. Mostly traps left by the creators, stopping explorers from getting to far in. Though it didn't stop anyone, including the mysterious Onyx.

There he stood. At the entrance of a tomb, with two lightsabers strapped on his belt. He was in a light Mandalorian armor variant. We wore red armor, in Mandalorian terms; he wore it to show his lust for revenge. His dark cloak was on underneath the armor though it wasn't clear to see. That is until you got to his face, which was covered, not only from his dark hood, but a mask. The mask was a custom made, Mandalorian as well. The mask was a replica of another. The same mask that was worn by Darth Revan, who is known as one of the most powerful individuals to ever wield the power of the force. It was clear that, with the armor and mask, Onyx was a follower of his. Revan vanished thousands of years ago, but his legend has always lived on with many sith and even jedi.

At the entrance of this tomb he stood. Just staring at it. This tomb, unlike many others, had never been explored. Many had theories that it was explored but someone was trying keep others out. Onyx sighed. "Let's begin," he said to himself. His voice was clam and light. Not deep and it didn't match the corruption of many other sith.

He slowly started his way up the stairs into the tomb. It was built into the mountain side, as many tombs were. As he neared the entrance he could feel the power of the dark side growing. At the entrance he felt a cool breeze coming from inside. He didn't care too much. He was here to discover something. Not even he knew fully what it was, but he knew that this tomb would give him answers. It was just a feeling he had.

Ready for anything, he started his venture into the tomb. The entrance was a long hallway. Any other rooms were just empty with little to examine. But as he got deeper, there were less rooms and more dark energy. Onyx stopped. Before him there were two hallways. "Classic…" Onyx whispered to himself with a small chuckle.

Before he could head down one he felt another presence. It scared him a little. It had been six years after he first discovered he was force-sensitive but this was the first time he ever needed to use it. He turned around to see another figure. Whoever it was they wore heavy armor, Kuat tech. Kuaty was popular but their armor was rare. The hood made it hard to distinguish if it was a he or she. "Reveal yourself or I'll cut you in two," Onyx said with little fear. He was scared to death on the inside. He only fought with his two lightsabers once, and that was the day he received them on Tython, the original home of the Jedi Order. The figure wasn't phased. It reached up and removed it's mask, revealing a young man. The few scars on his face gave Onyx the impression of a Sith Knight. "Knight?"

"Fallen," the man replied. His voice was light but heavy with burden.

"Fallen?"

"Force-users who defect from both the Empire and Jedi Order are sometimes called Fallen Jedi, though many of us prefer the term Dark Jedi," the man explained.

"I see. So what is a, Dark Jedi Knight, doing here?"

"Padawan actually. My master was killed in action. I've been on my own since, trying to hone my skills."

"Okay. What is a Dark Jedi Padawan doing here?"

"I just so happened to be nearby when I felt your presence. Strong with the force you are."

"Me? No, I don't think so," Onyx tried to explain, "I came here because I felt a powerful presence."

"Well… these tombs are dangerous, and this one is completely unknown. We should work together," the figure replied. His voice was convincing, but Onyx was also had a silver tongue.

"Name first. I don't trust easy."

The man chuckled. "Smart man. Darren Shaw is the name."

Darren walked over and extended his hand for Onyx to shake. Onyx reached out and shook, "Onyx," he said as they broke apart.

"No first name?"

"Does that concern you?"

Darren shook his head, "Of course not."

"Alright," Onyx said as he turned around. "We should get moving."

Onyx and Darren walked a few more minutes. Not much to see or anything of interest. But then they found it. At the end of the long tunnels they found a large circular room. The walls were decorated with art work. But that was it. Just a circular room with art. "Well this is a dead end," Darren said, jumping to conclusions.

"Are you crazy?" Onyx asked as he walked over to one of the pieces of art. "This is amazing… Look here," Onyx said pointing to a painting that showed a large dark figure and a smaller figure. "This is Darth Nihilus, the World Eater. He was so powerful he could consume anything through the dark side."

Onyx looked over and saw another painting. This one caught his interest even more then the last. "This… this is Darth Revan. He was the most powerful of all force-users. Had he not been captured by Jedi during a battle, he could have taken down both the Empire and Republic single handedly."

"Damn… what happened to him?" Darren said, now interested in the subject.

"No one knows. He disappeared. His holocron was recovered but was destroyed. All evidence of where he went or what he was trying to do is all gone," Onyx said with slight disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked. It was clear Onyx was upset at Revan's disappearance. Why would someone be upset about something that happened thousands of years ago?

"I…"

Before Onyx could finish another voice spoke. "He doesn't know." The voice echoed through the room. The two men looked around but no one was there. "But I know… I know everything about him, as I do with you Shaw." The voice was old but carried an accent.

"Show yourself!" Darren yelled.

"As you wish." As if out of the thin air above the room, a figure fell down onto the floor. Looking up he revealed himself.

"You… you're the presence we felt," Onyx said without any doubt in his mind.

"Correct. I am Dark Lord Velok. I am the most powerful sith in the galaxy."

"Why aren't you emperor then?" Darren asked.

"It is just a title. Empress Varanin gave me the job to protect this tomb."

"Why? This is the only room with value," Onyx said. He was going to try and get this old sith to spill the secrets of this tomb.

"This tomb has no value. That is why no one has ever bothered to venture in. Upon reaching the end you only have this art. What value is art to sith? But you…" Velok spoke to Onyx directly. "You saw more then just art. You saw history. You saw the dark lords that used to rule. And so… you will be the one to reform it."

"Reform?"

"You will tear down this so called Empire and rebuild what Revan started."

"What? I can barely use the force. What makes you think I can destroy the Empire?"

"I don't know how… remove your mask."

"Why?"

"Show me your face."

Onyx shook his head. Putting his hood down he slowly removed his mask. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was greased back over his head. He had light blue eyes and his face was covered in scars. "You are…" Velok was stunned. Onyx and Darren just stood in confusion as Velok studied Onyx's face. "You will learn. You will become a Knight soon enough. Once you are, your journey will break off the dark side and the real story begins."

Before either could say anything Velok force pushed them back against the wall. As they struggled to get up he jumped towards them and knocked them unconscious.

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

Onyx was dizzy as he opened his eyes. Darren and him were outside in the dusts of Korriban. "What…." Onyx slowly rose to his feet, Darren behind him. Before them the stairs, and tomb, were gone. "The tomb! Where is it?"

"It was a trick," Darren informed him.

"What? Is that possible, can someone be that powerful?"

"Yes."

Onyx shook his head. He could only think of what the mysterious figure meant about him. "Thanks for the little adventure. But, I have to go. Places to be, people to see."

Onyx nodded and turned to him but he was already gone. He shook his head. He was alone in this. He didn't care. Was had always been alone, this was just a new chapter of that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


End file.
